51 Choses que Sherlock Holmes ne doit pas faire
by Elyonportrait
Summary: une petite liste de ce qui n'est pas autorisé à notre détective préféré basé plus sur la série avec Jeremy Brett bonne rigolade


_**51 choses que Sherlock Holmes ne doit pas faire **_

1) Aider madame Hudson à ranger sa porcelaine surtout si il vient de s'injecter sa solution 7% de cocaïne et qu'il ne fait plus très bien la différence entre les tasses et des balles à jongler

2) Assurer a Madame Hudson qu'il a bien rangé tout son bazar de tout à l'heure surtout si celui a été rentré de force au tractopelle sous le canapé et qu'on appperçois encore quelque feuille qui dépasse

3) Réveiller Watson en jouant le générique des dents de la mer au violon

4) Faire de la musique avec une craie sur son tableau en attendant le retour de Watson avec de nouvelles cordes pour son violon

5) Faire exploser la moitié du salon à cause de son laboratoire et dire à madame Hudson qu'il songeait agrandir cette pièce.

6) Faire un petit cocktail de différentes drogues dans sa seringue sans rien dire a Watson

7) Se faire passer pour Watson quand il est absent et prescrire de la cocaïne a un patient en lui disant que sa va le guérir de sa déprime

8) Inscrire l'inspecteur Lestrade au livre des recors à la page crétinisme congénital et lui offrir le diplôme pour noël

9) Acheter un petit chat a madame Hudson pour noël surtout si celui-ci a pour principal mission de transformer les rideaux en store

10) Faire des expériences sur le chat

11) Faire des expériences sur la nourriture de madame Hudson

12) Exploser de rire sans raison au beau milieu d'une pièce de théâtre, faisant quelque arrêt cardiaque autour de lui parce qu'il a pris sa solution 7%

13) Inscrire son grand frère dans une agence matrimoniale

14) Jouer au yamakasi sur les toits durant une enquête pour semer Lestrade

15) Dire qu'il est allergique aux veilles dames

16) Applaudir a chaque fois que Lestrade dit quelque chose d'intelligent

17) Sauter par-dessus les meubles au lieu d'en faire le tour

18) Mimer les gestes d'une femme à coté d'un groupe de femme parlant chiffon

19) Jouer à cache cache avec madame Hudson le jour du grand ménage quand celle-ci veut le faire sortir de la maison (MONSIEUR HOLMES sortez de votre cachette ! non mais quel âge avez-vous ?)

20) Ce n'est pas bien de courir autour de Watson et crier en le montrant du doight BOMBE ! il y une BOMBE ! dans une banque pour faire diversion

21) Se mettre lui-même disponible à l'adoption

22) Repeindre le salon en arc en ciel psycadélique et dire que Watson la forcé

23) Convaincre madame Hudson que le magasin GAMAGE fait du trafic d'arme

24) Il est illégal de mettre le feu au bureau de Lestrade parce qu'il s'est encore approprié les honneurs de SON enquête

25) La rangoirophobie n'existe pas et il ne doit pas dire à madame Hudson qu'il en est atteint

24) Les marécages ne sont pas des portails vers d'autre monde et il doit arrêter de le dire aux hommes de Lestrade surtout aux petits nouveaux

25) Ouvrir son parapluie sous l'orage juste pour voir quel effet sa fait de se faire foudroyer

26) S'exercer au tir sur les murs de sa chambre

27) Etre jaloux du mari d'Irène Adler et le critiquer

28) Se déguiser en ours en peluche pour se faire discret en forêt

29) Dire au enfant que le père noël n'existe pas mais que le père fouettar oui et que c'est lui

30) Attendre madame Hudson derrière la porte et lui faire BOUH ! quand elle rentre avec de la vaisselle

31) Jouer du violon à 3h du mat alors que l'on vient de lui dire d'arrêter et de jouer encore plus fort a chaque fois qu'on lui dit d'arrêter

32) Faire peur a Watson en le visant de très près lors d'une partie de chasse ou celui-ci la forcé à venir alors qu'il est bon tireur.

33) Mélanger la cocaïne au bonbon au miel pour ce drogué a sa guise sous le nez de Watson (sauf que celui-ci risque de s'en apercevoir, les bonbons au miel ne rendent pas euphorique)

34) Se mettre à la cuisine et dire à madame Hudson que sa parait aussi simple que ces expériences de labo surtout quand madame Hudson pense à la dernière explosion du dit labo

35) Persuader les irréguliers de Baker Streets que s'ils lancent suffisamment de boules de neige sur Lestrade il se passera un truc incroyable

36) Se construire un deltaplane et l'essayer après avoir vérifié que la trousse à pharmacie de watson été bien rempli

37) Faire venir un orchestre de trompète au Diogène club et dire que c'est son frère qui avait préparé la surprise (le silence est la première règle de ce club)

38) Faire crisser une craie sur un tableau pour avoir toute l'écoute des adhérents du Diogène club et demander ensuite ou est son frère

39) Faire semblant d'être amnésique quand Lestrade l'accoste dans la rue

40) Draguer la femme de watson juste pour l'énerver et se prendre la plus royale des gifles par Madame Watson

41) Faire des doubles de la photo d'Irène Adler et les accrocher partout dans le salon le jour de la saint valentin juste pour faire comme tout le monde (sa vous monte a la tête Holmes ! de quoi parlez vous mon cher Watson ?)

42) Relooker de façon psycadélique les petits sujets de noël que madame Hudson a disposer partout et ensuite les tirer au pistolet

43) Confondre échanger son écharpe avec une guirlande pour avoir l'air plus gai et s'apercevoir quelques minutes après dans le train que sa pique

44) Se jeter par terre pour chercher des indices quand il est habillé en blanc (vous n'avez jamais pitié de celle qui lave le linge Monsieur Holmes? Madame Hudson à quoi sa sert d'avoir des vêtements si on ne peut pas bouger dedans ?)

45) Apprendre aux petits nouveaux du service de Lestrade à l'appeler « Holmes le tout puissant »

44) Chanter un air d'opéra en pleine rue pour déclencher un orage

45) Mettre des crottes de souris dans la cuisine pour faire croire à madame Hudson a une invasion de souris

46) Penser à utilisé l'ordre alphabétique quand il cherchera un dossier plutôt que de renverser le contenu de la pièce en papier par terre

47) Emprunter les vêtements de madame Hudson pour se déguiser

_**Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé, pour comprendre certaine il faut regarder la série avec Jeremy Brett et si vous en avez d'autre libre à vous!**_


End file.
